Beautiful To Me
by AnonymousUser3426
Summary: Chiara has gone through a nasty breakup, and she's feeling very depressed. Antonio comes to try and make her happy again. Nyo!RomanoxSpain Spamano Human AU. SMUT


**A/N: ...I wrote smut. I don't know what roleplay took an unexpected turn. But it was awesome (except for the part when my grandfather was very close by, but he saw nothing). Anyways...smut. I'm so sorry, I feel so dirty now.**

How could this day get any worse? Chiara curled up on the couch, gripping her pillow tight and sobbing into it as she had a blanket over her body. Today was supposed to be amazing! That stupid tomato bastard that she lived with was supposed to be spending the night with his friends, and she could finally go out with her boyfriend on their anniversary. Just her luck, after the dinner (that she had to pay for), he dumped her and didn't even have the decency to drive her home! She then had to walk home in high heels, on Christmas, to an empty home in the rain. To top it all off the power had gone out and it had started to thunder, two of her three huge fears coming true at once. By now she was just sobbing, jumping as another crack of thunder echoed through the house. She sniffled, slowly calming down, but a knock at the door made her jump once more. She blinked before quickly getting up and running to it, hoping it would be someone she knew to comfort her. She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes before opening it. "S-si?" She asked softly.

"Chiara?" Speak of the devil, the tomato bastard known as Antonio was there. "What's wrong?" Chiara blinked in surprise as she saw him. "A-Antonio? I-I thought you were going to stay at the other bastards' house!" She said before turning away "I-I'm fine!" She snapped, not wanting to let him know she had been crying.

"Oh, they kicked me out...are you sure you're okay?" She blinked in surprise at this huffing a bit. "Bastard," She mumbled before nodding "I told you I'm fi-" But the bright flash of light and another clap of thunder made her let out a yelp and a whine as she fell to the floor, holding her hands above her head as she began to shake and whimper. He laughed, kneeling down next to her. "You don't seem fine!"

She sniffled and glared at him through her tears "F-fuck off!" She whimpered before letting out a quiet sob into her knees "T-tonight's already shitty, okay?" She said in a high pitched voice, obviously upset as she sniffled again and shook.

"Chiara...?" He spoke gently. "Come on, what happened?" She sniffled again as she kept her head down "T-that idiot...h-he left me a-and made me walk h-home alone a-and you l-l-left me too and-" She sniffled, afraid she would start sobbing if she spoke any more.

"The puta did what?!" Antonio growled lowly and curled his hand into a fist. She sniffled again and whimpered at the mention of her ex. As another sound of thunder cracked she jumped, falling to her hands and knees this time as she let out another quiet sob. "Oh chica...you'll be okay..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "And when I find him I will kill him!"

"T-Toni...Don't...Please..." She said slowly leaning up and hugging him as she sniffled and shook. "Just...promise you'll never leave me okay?" She asked eyes widened. "No, I'll never leave you! Why would you think that?" She shook her head and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, letting out a small whimper instead of words.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here with you." She sniffled and nodded, holding onto him tightly. Slowly Chiara calmed down and rubbed at her eyes as she looked at him, blushing a bit. "D-don't tell anyone I cried, o-okay?" She muttered. Antonio laughed slightly. "I might..." She pouted a bit at this "S-stupid...tomato...bastard" She mumbled, yawning a bit as she sniffled and leaned on him "Shit...I'm tired now," she mumbled sleepily.

"Then go to sleep, Chiara. I'll still be here tomorrow. I promise." He looked down. "Do you trust me?" She sniffled and looked up at him. "S-si...can you sleep with me tonight though? The thunder doesn't seem like it's going away," She said quietly, wincing again as it struck outside. He smiled, knowing some things never changed. "Of course I will." She nodded and slowly got up, holding his hand as she made her way to her bedroom, letting him lay down first before laying next to him and scooting close "N-night Toni," She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Buenas noches Chiara," He whispered back. Slowly Chiara fell asleep, still nuzzled close to him. In the early morning, she slowly woke up and saw him beside her. She blushed brightly until she remembered last night. She sighed gently and placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him, simply wanting to listen to his heartbeat.

"Well good morning to you as well," Antonio chuckled as he looked down at blinked, blushing as she looked up at him, not expecting him to be awake "Uh...morning..." she mumbled, moving away a bit as she yawned."Come on, you better get up. It's a new day without thunderstorms!"

She nodded a bit, huffing "Thank you...for staying with me last night..." She whispered, blushing a dark red as she looked away and got waved her off, grinning. "No need to thank me! Also, you look like a little tomato." This only made her blush more. "Chigii! Shut up!" She growled, as she moved to her own room to get laughed slightly, finding that adorable. He sighed and started to change his clothes as well.

Chiara sighed as she made her way downstairs, her hair pulled into a bun for a change as she started to cook eggs and toast for breakfast. "What's with your hair?" He asked, appearing behind her. She jumped a bit and huffed. "Well, that old bastard never let me wear my hair up so it's a big 'fuck you' to him," She said with a smirk as she turned back to cooking.

"Good for you! You don't deserve to be treated like that by anybody! I'm proud of you!" She nodded a bit with a small smile "Damn right..." she said but sighed a bit as she finished "Here, I made you some breakfast too." she handed him a plate that had an egg, toast, and sausage on it as she took her own and sat down.

"Gracias, Chiara!" Antonio took a small bite. "You're really growing up." She smiled a bit and looked up at him while raising an eyebrow "The hell is that supposed to mean? Are you calling me old!?" She teased with a smirk."What?! No!" He nearly choked. She couldn't help but laugh at this "Calm down, I know you're not talking about that...but thanks tomato jerk," She said with a grin as she punched his arm gently and took a bite of her own cleared his throat and looked down. "Yeah, but I meant what I said." She nodded and smiled a bit before sighing as she looked at her breakfast, poking at it.

"Shouldn't you be eating? You made it, and it's muy bien!" Chiara gave a small groan of disapproval as she shoved it away. "Not hungry," She mumbled as she looked out the window. Antonio frowned slightly. "Is this about the jerkface?" She kept her eyes focused on the outdoors but put her cheek in her hand with a sigh. "It's just...I really though I liked him..." Her eyes teared up a bit as she rubbed at them.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry! You know you deserve better than him! He was a jerk that couldn't see how amazing and beautiful you are!" He frowned, stabbing his food sniffled again and nodded. "Y-yeah...I know...but he also bought me flowers and-and cuddled with me and told me I was pretty," She mumbled, only tearing up more.

"There's more to it than just that! Love is more than just holding hands! He probably doesn't even know what love is!" Antonio stabbed the plate again. Chiara sniffled and glanced at him while nodding. "I guess you're right...but it still hurts" She said quietly, pulling her legs to her chest. He sighed, wrapping his arm around her. "I know..."

She leaned into him before wrapping both her arms around him and setting her legs down again. "Thank you Antonio...you're always there for me, even though I get bitchy and whiny and lazy.." She nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "You're not any of those things...maybe a little lazy," he whispered, "but you're so much more." She sniffled a bit but shook her head, not wanting to say anything more as she simply enjoyed the embrace.

"You'll be fine..." She nodded a bit, letting the hug last a bit longer before letting go. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Antonio asked. "Do you want a tomato or something?" She sniffled a bit and nodded. "C-can we just stay home today and watch movies?" She asked, looking at him."Si!" He beamed happily.

She smiled a bit and nodded as she grabbed a tomato, nibbling it before moving into the living room to put on a romantic comedy. Sitting down and nuzzling into a blanket, she opened it up for him to join. He ducked his head as he actually blushed for once, and slowly joined only smiled slightly as she threw the blanket over him and scooted a bit closer so that there legs were touching, yawning as the movie started.

Antonio hadn't seen many romantic comedies in a while, since he was always so busy. It felt good to be doing it they watched, she laughed at the funny parts and sniffled a bit at the sad ones. As the...ahem...'adult' scene came on she blushed a bit and patted around for the remote. He started to give it to her, but not before she accidentally brushed his leg. He made a small noise and dropped it. She blinked, not realizing what she had done. "What?" She asked before noticing the remote "Ah! Got it!" She leaned over his legs to grab it. He coughed, turning his gaze back to the T.V.

Chiara looked at him before shrugging it off and skipping the scene. She yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder slightly as it continued. "...are you still tired?" Antonio asked gently. "A little," she said, glancing up at him.

"I see. Do you want to go back to bed or anything?" She shook her head "I'm comfy here." With a small blush and a smile, she looked up at him then the T.V.

"Okay..." He murmured, trying to watch the movie once again. Slowly she fell asleep once more, leaning more on him as her hand fell down on his thigh. He gazed at her sleeping form fondly, moving her hand onto her lap. She would be okay.

A few hours later once the movie was over, she blinked awake and looked up to him "Mmh...What time is it?" She asked. "About one in the afternoon," Antonio answered. Chiara nodded and sat up, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. "So...what do you want to do now?" She asked curiously.

"Whatever you want to do. It is your day off, after all!" He flashed her one of his dazzling smiles. She blinked and blushed a bit before nodding. "Hmmm...I don't know," she sighed

"Oh come on! There has to be something you want to do today!" He pouted. She thought for a moment before shaking her head "Uh...n-not really," she mumbled, looking away. "Are you really, really sure?"

She blushed a bit more at this, looking over at him and hesitating before leaning up and kissing him. His eyes widened in shock, but he closed them and gently put his arms around her. She was a bit surprised that he kissed back, but didn't fight it as she too closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair until he finally broke away, whispering "It was about time you did that..."

Chiara panted a bit before blushing and pouting a bit. "S-shut up.." She said quietly before kissing him again and moving to his lap, her legs on either side of him. She gently nipped at his lip asking for entrance. Antonio didn't allow it for a moment to tease her, but gave in eventually. She smirked as she finally won, her tongue exploring his mouth. He moaned slightly, gently pushing her back against the couch as he lay on top of her. She smirked at the moan, gasping gently as he moved her down, making her let out a small smirk and a happy hum, sending vibrations through him until she had to break it to pant and look up at him lustfully.

"A-are you sure you're okay with this? After last night I thought..." He trailed off. She looked up at him and nodded "Si, I am...you've always been there for me, and really loved me. B-but if you don't want to..." She trailed off, blushing again. What if he didn't want to and she was forcing herself on him?

"No, it's fine...I just wanted to make sure first. Sorry." She smiled a bit and couldn't help a giggle as she leaned up and kissed him again, trying to get the mood back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, it had to be a dream. But he was awake. It was wonderful. Chiara pulled back again, panting as she looked up at him, wanting him to take the lead since he was on top. Antonio slowly captured her lips again, savoring the taste. His fingers brushed against the fabric of her shirt nervously. She smirked a bit at this, enjoying it. She shivered a bit at his touch but grinned as she wiggled out of it.

"You were always beautiful to me," he whispered in her ear, fiddling with her bra. She smiled at this as she pressed her chest to his, both helping and teasing him. "And you're amazing to me," she whispered back. He growled in frustration, finally getting the clothing that kept them apart off her. He then remembered his clothes, and guided her hand to his own shirt. She smirked at the growl, enjoying the domestic side of the Spaniard. She bit her lip as she pulled his shirt off and kissed him again, playing with his belt buckle.

"Chiaraaa..." He groaned, gripping her other hand tightly. She smirked a bit. "Patience, Toni," She cooed, finally getting his belt off and sliding down his pants before looking back up to him.

"Hmph...screw patience," He pouted, tugging at her jeans as well. She couldn't help a giggle at this. "That's my line," although she helped him wiggle off her jeans. "It's mine now...just like you're going to be..." He carefully caressed her breasts, smirking slightly. Chiara gasped gently as he took her breast, making her squirm as she let out a small moan. "Do you like it when I touch you here, Chiara?" Antonio asked lowly. She moaned a bit and nodded, pushing them into his hands. "Y-yes" She whined.

"Mala chica...what if I did this?" He bent down and slowly licked her erect nipple. She shivered and gasped gently before letting out a louder moan. "I see..." He continued teasing and nipping at them, smirking to himself. She moaned a bit more whining again as she squirmed. "S-stop teasing me.." she whined, panting heavily as she threw her head back.

"You sure? Alright, you asked for it." He started to quickly pull her panties down, chuckling softly. She panted again, relaxing a bit and grinning up at him. "What would you like for me to do?" He asked quietly. She whined a bit more at this. "T-take me," She said, panting smiled softly, tugging at his own boxers. "Is this your first time?" She looked up at him and smiled a bit shyly, nodding. "S-si." She murmured softly.

"Let me tell you a secret...it's my first time as well." He muttered. She looked up at him, slightly surprised, before smirking again and kissing him. "Then make it worth remembering," she whispered, biting her lip. "Oh, I will..." Antonio finally slid out of his boxers, showing that he had grown hard over the past few minutes. Chiara looked down, blushing a bit at his size but grinning back up at him, squirming excitedly.

"Are you ready? It is going to hurt a little at first, but I'll be careful. I promise." She blinked, biting her lip a bit hesitantly before nodding as she held onto his shoulder. "I-I'm ready," she said, smiling at him. "Okay...te amo, by the way. This isn't just out of lust." He slowly positioned himself over her, and slid inside slightly. "You okay?" She smiled. "Ti amo," she said back before gasping and wincing a bit, holding onto his shoulders a bit tighter as a small pain went thought her. It soon faded, leaving her to let out a small moan and a nod.

"You're tight..." Antonio went deeper before pausing. "Can I start moving?" Chiara let out another small moan as he went deeper, moving around to get comfortable before nodding. "S-si," she said, looking up at him. He counted to three before moving out and back in once, waiting to make sure she was comfortable. She gasped a bit as he did so, but soon relaxed again, nodding. He thrust in and out a couple more times, biting his lip from the pleasure that coursed through him. As he started a steady rhythm she let out another moan closing her eyes. "Ahh-Toni," She moaned. "I never thought this would feel so good," he panted, moving again. She let out another moan. "D-don't stop!" She gripped his back tighter, nails lightly digging into his skin.

"No way in hell am I stopping now," Antonio growled, speeding up slightly. As he sped up she let out a louder moan, gasping as he found her sweet spot. "T-there! Harder!" She begged, scratching at his back gently as she let out a louder moan. "Here?" He asked, hitting it a second time. She moaned louder. "Yes! Yes!" She practically screamed as she moaned again."Think fast." He started rapidly hitting that spot, moaning slightly. Chiara gasped and moaned louder with every hit, raking at his back and shoulder. "Antonio-Toni-AHHHH!" She moaned loudly, nearly screaming as she reached her climax, releasing her juices. He grunted, releasing his load as well. Antonio brought a hand up to her cheek. "I love you." She panted as she relaxed back on the couch and smiled up at him. "I-I love you too..."

"Well, this wasn't what I was planning to do when I woke up this morning," he chuckled, "but I'm not complaining." She blushed but pouted a bit. "Good," She said moving to the side. She made a face as some of their fluids spilled onto the floor. "Eww...I think I'm gonna take a shower...want to join me?" She asked with a wink.

"Si, very much so."


End file.
